RotBTD: Element of Seasons
by Pen-Woman
Summary: Pitch is returning and it's up to the Guardians to stop him but they are not going there alone because MIM has chosen new Guardian...three Guardians to be exact and Jack will have even worse trouble when he's assigned as a leader of new Big Four. He'll discover new adventure, gain friendship and possibly love. JackXFem!Hiccup.
1. You are Destined for Greatness

You are Destined for Greatness

"Talking"

'Thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashbacks_*

Mother Nature

Whispering winds in the willows, soft fluffy clouds like pillows, leaves flutter in the breeze. Nature, she is such a tease.

For I am stuck inside today, but I would rather run and play, through the grass that softly sways. Nature, oh she has her ways.

When I get off its darker now, suddenly I hear a howl, shivers running down my spine. Nature, changing with the time.

Black and scary going home, thunder and lightning in skies roam, wind billowing through the boughs. Nature, less inviting now….by Elizabeth Sheaffer.

Disclaimer: Merida and Rapunzel belonged to Disney Pixar, Jack and Hiccup belonged to DreamWorks. This is going to be like a sequel for first RotG and Hiccup will be the girl in this story and his name will change into Helena, enjoy and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Scotland in the High Middle Ages…

In dark wood, shadows dances around from branches of the trees to the ground below, owl hoot and cricket sings but these harmony music doesn't ease the eerie strain in the air that surround this thick forest.

Deep within these woods and sitting in the middle of the forest is a large black horse with black mane, black eyes, ivory muzzle, and ivory fetlocks. Angus is a Scottish Clydesdale horse hunch close to his only friend in such delicate state.

Merida lift her head and look at her only friend Angus with changes that had been made since she **_woke_** up, her once fiery red hair has change into darker red highlighted with orange-red color like she has been kissed by the sun and her once blue eyes has dyed into bright yellowy red color as if her eyes are a blaze. She buried her head again and hugs herself even tighter and she wished for the ground under her crack open and swallow her up so this nightmare could end.

She doesn't know how did all this happen? Or why did it happen? She remembered…or so she thought but she was so sure no matter how crazy she thinks. She remembered she died.

She died in her Mother's place when horrid enemy Clan attacked the DunBroch Castle, her Father and his men has fought bravely against the offending enemies but a few foes has mange to break inside the Castle and found Queen Elinor and about to assassinate her but Merida got them before they had their chance, she fought them with fearlessness and determination to protect her Mother and she fought like lioness, she defeat every single one of them but missed one the one foe she missed stood behind Queen Elinor unnoticed from the enemy about to plunge his sword behind her and Merida saw the crazed man for one split second and for one split second it took her to summon every speed she have and sprint toward the enemy and stop him from killing her precious Mother and that split second has deflect the enemy's blade away from her Mother but the enemy angered by her that he had driven his sword right through her stomach. Merida let out a painful gasp alongside her Mother's scream and she was pushed from the window and fell, all the light of the world she knew has darken and last thing she saw was her Mother's cry from her window and bright light of the full moon glow brightly as if it's smiling proudly upon her as she fell before the waters has engulfed her.

Then she suddenly woke up and took a sharp gasp of air when she emerge from the waters and climbed up, she remembered how confused and surprised she was that she's alive and the wound wasn't there which is strange, she looked around till she found her castle and runs toward with one track mind to see her family and tell them she's alright. But when she got there it was something she will never forget. When she got home everyone around all held such gloomy sad air around them but she didn't pay attention to them as she sped in the castle and into the dining hall and there the person she's been looking for is her Mother, Queen Elinor sitting in her usual chair, resting her head on her palm of her hand and her eyes are puffy and red from crying but Merida is here to assure she's alright.

She talked to her so loud that she want to startle her Mother just to ease the tension but her Mother only replay with silent and then she start to cry again, confused she tried again and yet her Mother didn't respond as if she's too concern to let her tears rain down, she walk to her Mother and when she place her hand on her shoulder and then to her shocking horror it went right through her, she gasped and pulled her hand and look at it as she try to make sense on what happened!? It went right through her Mother's shoulder!? But why? Then the sound of the door opened she look to see her Father and when she try to talk to him in panic and to add things worse her kind Father has walked right through Merida like a ghost. She couldn't breathe, her mind is in crisis and then she watch her parents talking about her and her death as they grief over their loss and then it hit her. She's no longer in land of the living she's dead and her parents can't see her because she's a ghost. She backed away after sudden realization with tears running down and dash out away from the life she once knew and now gone.

Once she was out of there, she figured that she is now alone when a moment later she heard a neighed sound coming from behind along with tottering sound like hooves, she turn around to see her loving companion Angus running to her, he stopped right in front of her and Merida looked so shocked because she remembered that her furry companion had died by the enemy and now here he is alive and well, Merida was snapped out of her thought when Angus place his snout at her cheek and out of impulse she hugged her large creature tightly never letting him go.

Merida sob at the memory as Angus try to comfort his companion when suddenly his head shot up, sensing someone is coming. He see coming out the shadow of the tree a tall, cloaked woman who holds herself with a regal air, with a long, yet lovely face. Her black hair is very long, and both her hair and clothing appear to be one with the clouds that surround her form and her eyes are gentle jungle green staring at large animal with soft smile.

She gracefully walk toward the creature with her right hand hold out to him, Angus stood on his four legs as she placing her palm on his snout calming him and then she brings her other hand and begin caressing his furry thick neck. After petting Angus she went next to Merida and put her hand on her hair causing her to flinch and slowly she peeked from under her arms and she was overwhelmed with warmth when she see her smile and all her past fear and loneliness are gone in an instant from the woman's smile, she faced the woman and then it struck like a bolt of lightning, the woman can see her this stranger can see her and what's more she look like she comes from the legends from her Mother's stories. That woman held an aura of power and greatness, gentleness and joy, she gave Merida a feeling like nothing before and when she spoke with voice as smooth as silk.

"Don't fear, little one! You're not alone, not anymore" and Merida smiled.

* * *

Viking Age…

Rain, it rain heavily on the island of Berk endlessly which it got its name as the Meridian of Misery. It is rare for People of Berk to have rain in this time of season but it has its reason, the islanders have lost their precious jewel of Berk, their pride of Berk, and the very heart of Berk. Tragedy has befallen on them when the hand of death has snatch Stoick's only Daughter, his sweet and beautiful Helena is gone, killed by the unforgivable, notorious Alvin. The Devil man has attacked Berk along with his Outcasts but he foolishly lost his battle again and trapped at the edge of the cliff and when Stoick had him cornered but Alvin won't have it so he attacked. Two mighty Vikings clash swords together as two strong men battles, one battle to protect his people and loved ones and the other battles for glory and power. Stoick is easily overpowering Alvin when Alvin took a patch of dirt under him and tosses the dirt at Stoick's eyes, blinding him and Alvin charge at him, kicking Stoick's sword and charged again with his sword pointing at his heart.

Helena glide over the cliff with Toothless and saw Alvin used a dirty trick on her Dad by throwing dirt on his eyes, blocking his eyesight and the stinging hurt his eyes but she gasped when she see Alvin drawing his sword and charged toward her Dad, she had to stop him.

She order Toothless to fly down and stop him and thanks to his speed he knocked Alvin's sword with his Fire Blast and Helena jumped from Toothless, tackled to the ground under him, and stopped him from killing her Dad. Alvin was outraged by Stoick's Daughter always interrupting and ruining his only chance to get revenge on Berk, with fury battle cry from Alvin that made Helena froze in her place from the moment she saw those eyes that she could sworn it turn blood red crave with bloodlust. Alvin took his chance and smack Helena across the cliff and by the time Stoick regain his eyesight he watch with horror in his eyes as Helena fell over the cliff with her scream echo across Berk Island and in her last moment she saw a bright full moon smiling upon her as she fell.

In secret Cove where Helena had met Toothless, where she build a mechanical fin for Toothless since she tore his, and this where their friendship has been born and also the place where Helena and Toothless settled in cave where Toothless used to sleep and away from the heavy rain as if it the Gods and the Goddesses are crying from above of Valhalla.

Toothless is in cave watching as the rain pouring down from the sky endlessly before he turn to check at the bundle that was hidden under his wing protecting her from the cold and under his wing it's Helena with her new shoulder-length bronze hair and brightest forest green eyes sparkled like beautiful emeralds gem adored around her pupil and at the edge of her iris framed her green eyes with creamy orange color, but in her eyes it shows sadness and overwhelming fear in them and the ebony-colored Dragon tried his best to comfort his frighten rider but how can he when he's scared too.

He recall what Alvin had done he saw he throw his best friend over the cliff and watch her gone, he remembered indescribable fury boiling within and then he snapped and attacked Alvin like bloodthirsty monster. He ruthlessly grazed Alvin all over him till he's covered with claw marks, Alvin pick up his sword on the ground next to him and pierced the Dragon but Toothless won't go down without a fight so with last strength he has left he push himself and Alvin to the edge of the cliff and tumble to their death.

Toothless had his revenge delivering Alvin to the jaw of death and Toothless accept his death if it mean be there with his best friend in the afterlife so be it, but then the strangest thing has just accrued. Toothless suddenly woke up on the shore and to his joy his Helena is alive, sitting next to him with worry, he notices the changes on his rider but it didn't matter now all that's matter that she is alive. When they realized they're on the other side of the island they made their way back home and when they got there, no one cheers, no one overjoyed to see them alive and well, nor her friends, her boyfriend Asher, Gobber, and her Dad who are standing in the center of the sturdy town looking mournful.

When she tried getting their attention when she tripped and about to hit the Viking's back when she went right through and landed in the middle of the center looking shocked and confused, she try talking to them, yelling them in their ears, she even try grabbing them but it all resulted to fail even Toothless tried as well and like her it went right through him and no one can't hear his roar. She tried one more on Gobber first but nothing then she went to her Dad and start calling his name but all he got is tears streaming down on his stoic face and lastly Asher and saw him hugging himself choking with tears and she too feel a stinging tears swelling in her eyes, she brought her hands to touch his face and pleading to the Gods to let her to touch him but her plea didn't answer as her hands went through his face, she whimpered sadly and so she give in and told Toothless to let's go but not before she feel she need to look up and that she did, she look up to see the full moon so bright so serene it somehow calm her just a little bit and then a soft whisper humming in her ears made her shook thought she's hear and then she and Toothless left Berk.

And that's how she and Toothless ended up here, both of them didn't understand how all of this happen, they were sure they were dead but they feel fine, no wound, no pain, but no one can see them or hear them and it frighten them to think they are nothing but ghosts, they wished someone can tell them what's going on? Then their prayers have been answered.

Someone appeared at the entrance of the cave startling them, a woman with long black hair and angelic face smiled gently at them. Toothless are growling and his pupil turn into angry slit telling her to back off but she didn't fear at the Dragon while her smile still on her lips as she slowly approached the Dragon showing no harm will come to him as her hand holding out to him like when Helena did to gain Toothless's trust. Helena's eyes widen in shock and worry for the woman that Toothless could easily tear off her head but to her surprise Toothless's growl stop and his pupil turn round with curiosity and when her hand is four inches away from the Night Fury's snout and Helena gasp when Toothless gently press his snout on woman's palm hand showing she has his trust.

She is stunned and then the woman turn her gaze to Helena, and those two pair of eyes look so gentle and strong and Helena feel safe and around her and then the woman spoke.

"It's alright, there's no need to fear. I am here for you" Helena felt relived washed over her from the woman's kind voice.

* * *

Kingdom of Germany in High Middle Age…

Rapunzel's isn't just scared, she's terribly afraid, her peach colored skin turn pale, and her breathing has become hard to suck up air to breathe as her eyes frantically panicking and seeking explanation to all so this.

She remembered that she and Eugene were traveling back to their kingdom after long and boring meeting in other kingdom when out of nowhere they were attacked by thieves, beating their guards and stole the carriage with Eugene, Rapunzel, and Pascal in it. The guy who steered and led the horses to the woods has cause one of the wheels broke by big rock causing to lose control over the carriage and it's heading toward the cliff, Rapunzel didn't waste much time as she pushed her love out of unruly carriage and when she about to escape it was too late as she and her chameleon friend fall down.

She woke up with grunt as she slowly got and caressing her head and hiss but the funny thing is that none of her bones are broken and no wounds on her anywhere, she looks to her right shoulder and giggle happy to see smiling Pascal is okay. She look around not paying attention to Pascal's shock scaly face morphing into horror and before he can tell her or squeak she already crawled out and by the time she's free from the wrecked carriage she heard someone sobbing not too far from here, she got up and look to see who's crying till her eyes glow with relief and happiness, it's Eugene crying his tears out and hugging himself.

Rapunzel figured that Eugene thought she's dead from the crash but now she'll go over there and tell him she's okay so she run to him giving one of her crushing hugs before Pascal can stop her Rapunzel leap to Eugene when suddenly instead of hugging Eugene she hugged the air and fell forward. Confused, she pulls herself up and turns to see Eugene hadn't moved his spot while his back is facing her.

She walk to him and call out his name but he kept on crying instead of responding, she tried again and again even yelling right through his ear and nothing has moved this man but Rapunzel refused to give up, just when she about to shout at his ear again when a gold thread entered her line of sight, she look at it in question when she realized that is not a thread, each line is too thin and sparkling like melted gold and when she touch it, it felt very familiar…too familiar. She let her hand follow the line to see where it came from and it stopped right above her head and it baffled her so she brought both hand to grab as many as she got and when she brought close to her and examined these thread and then the thread glowed and she let out a shaky gasp.

This is hair! This is _her_ hair! No! She muttered in her head countless times but the evidence is clear, her short brunette hair had turn back to her once 70ft long golden hair. But how? How did her hair grown back? Why did it grow back? She was absolutely sure that Eugene had cut her hair saving her from taken from her evil fake Mother, Gothel. She look up at hunch up Eugene and start begging him to turn around as she reach out her hand and to her horror her hand went through his shoulder like a ghost. She screamed and then sob as tears run down on her cheeks and then it all came to her like lightning strike, she was in carriage and fell over a cliff and she…died…she is dead and Eugene is alive! Which mean she'll never see Eugene again!

She feels no air to breathe in as her chest hurt as if something is tightening in tight pressure till a humming croak snapped her out of it and look to her right, Pascal her faithful friend and so loyal see her with sympathy and she feel his tiny little feet touches her confirming her that she's not alone but depression has won her over and turn to look at Eugene one last time before she stand up and walks away never want to glance back.

Rapunzel wake in silent grassy plain as light of full moon is her guiding light to make her way but her heart felt heavy with each step she took grew heavy and getting further away from the man she love that not even the magical hair could ever heal her broken heart.

There's no place to return to, she can't go home with her family, she won't see her friends again, and Eugene…she'll never see her husband again. The life she once knew gone and she'll never get it back.

"Rapunzel" a voice snapped her from her depressing thought and saw to her right a beautiful woman standing before her glory with a Mother-like smile. She and Pasca blinked at the strange woman in question and the ebony-haired woman still smiling and then Rapunzel notice the woman's physique it look she had been kissed by nature itself and her wavy hair look so light and soft and stretch out much longer than her long blond hair, who is that woman she thought.

"All your question will be answered shortly" the woman spoke as if she read Rapunzel's mind which caused her to blink in surprise and the same goes for Pascal he look at the woman with narrowed suspicious eyes as she continue to smile before she turn around and said.

"Follow me and I will tell you everything you need with the others"

"Others?" Rapunzel repeated as a question but the woman walks away expecting her to follow, Rapunzel and Pascal glance at each other, hesitating if they should trust her but they must know what's going on so with choice they made they follow her try to keep her pace.

Rapunzel and Pascal followed the beautiful woman with more than a minute till they reach a small meadow surrounded with trees like picture frame, she look around in puzzle expression when a long-haired woman spoke in softest tune.

"Merida! Helena! You can come out now" she calls out two names she never heard of and then coming out of the trees a young girl with hair like blazing fire and eyes are like topaz and tottering alongside her is large horse probably bigger than Maximus, then Rapunzel shifted her gaze to another girl who look very shy with fingers twiddling together and shy glance at her every now and then, she has soft bronze hair and bright green eyes with creamy orange ring on the edge of her iris and standing next to her is for she could not believe it a Dragon, a black Dragon with puppy like eyes, curiously staring at her as it coo/growl.

The two look at her with sympathy and understanding as if they know what she been through and each of them offer her a smile as if they let her know that she is not alone. The woman smiled; happy to see they are getting along as well as she begin to speak.

"Girls!" the three girls look up at her at the person who brought them together as Pascal, Angus, and Toothless are all attention on her as the woman spoke again.

"My name is Mother Nature! You all been chosen by Man in Moon and present you powers that no mortal could ever get" she turn her head to face Merida and said.

"Merida, you are now a Summer Spirit and power to control heat and flame" then she turn at Helena.

"Helena, you are a Harbinger of Fall, your leaves are your weapons as they act like steel blade" then she turn lastly at Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, you are the Spirit of Spring, the foliage are your world and your power for you can bring plants to life at you command" Mother Nature took a sigh and stare up at the full moon with sweet smile.

"You have been chosen and you three are destined for Greatness" she said with high pride and recognition that these girls will do wonders for the world to come.

* * *

My first Crossover, please comment after reading it and thank you.


	2. And so it Begins

And so it Begins

"Talking"

'Thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*Flashbacks*

Our Watchful Guardians

A shimmering veil of golden light, brightens even the darkest night, gone up from the Earth, for all it's worth, to watch and observe, guard and protect, from all evil.

A past relative, with a choice, go or stay, if they choose to stay, you will be safe forever and always….by ObsessedWithDobby.

Disclaimer: Merida and Rapunzel belonged to Disney, Jack and Hiccup belonged to DreamWorks.

* * *

After years has passed since Pitch's defeat all was well to the children of the world, theirbeliefs remain strong and getting stronger by numbers and it keep multiplying that it's almost covered the entire globe.

It is thanks to the Guardian's bravery and teamwork that they saved the children and the world but no one is more grateful to the young Guardian, Jack Frost for he renew the children's beliefs with his snow magic made with laughter and happiness that he saved everyone from Pitch Black's nightmares and sent Pitch back where he belong.

So now everything is return to normal, every Holiday Spirits are preparing them for the upcoming holiday to bring joy to the children and giving them more Wonder, Dreams, Memories, Hope, and Fun, and speaking of Fun our joyful and ever mischievous Winter Spirit can be found in small Town of Burgess bringing Snow Day to everyone.

Through the cold wind a merry laughter echo across Burgess as snowflakes decorate the street, houses, poles, anything that snow and cold could touch turn into ornamented pattern of ice. children of Burgess all smiled and squeal 'Snow Day' that make your ears bleed but to Jack is like music to his ears as he let out another joyous laugh as he add more snow to last for three days.

He glides over Burgess as the Wind his dear old friend of his carried him to his command, helping him to bring Fun to the children and adults for them to enjoy. He stopped and stood on the light pole as he admire his handy work and gave himself a pat on the back for job well done.

"Haha! It never gets old" he muttered to himself and then he turn to speak to the Wind.

"Wind! Let's go find Jamie!" and with grace of the wind, it carried Jack to where Jamie should be.

The Wind carried Jack to take him through his destination to his first Believer/best friend, Jamie. Five years has went by and Jamie has turn fourteen and he still hold his undying childhood belief to Jack, the Guardians, and other Spirits, along with Jamie's friends still keep believing on the Guardians.

Yep, things are looking up for the mischievous Winter Spirit of Fun and he will always make it better in Jack style if you know what I mean. With his Wind's amazing speed it transported Jack right where he wanted to be as the Elemental being couldn't help but to grin even wider, Burgess Pre-School.

Once he arrived and placed himself on the school's rooftop, the school's bell ring rather loudly alerting the end of the day just in time and then Jack grin even broader upon seeing every pre-teens banged the school's door open and each of their loud of shrieks of pure joy and happiness ringed beautifully to Jack's ears.

"Jack!" his name with familiar voice made his head turn and chuckle to see his Believer again, Jamie Bennett. Jamie has changed quite a bit after five years, his baby fat are gone thus giving his face sharper angle, his lost tooth has grown back and hope to keep it that way or Jack's schemes will leave him toothless, his hair and eyes are the same shining brown eyes and he grew tall that he could reach to Jack's chest.

"Hiya, Jamie!" then swooped down from the rooftop and glide over till he's face to face to Jamie.

"So what do you think? I say I made an amazing work if I do say so myself!" he smirked so smugly and that made Jamie rolled his eyes and shook his head at Jack's smugness.

"Yeah, Jack! It's pretty cool" he replied anyway knowing full well how Jack like Jamie compliment his ice magic work, and then his self-righteousness face has turn into wide childish eyes of happiness and then spoke to him in good honesty.

"Really? I thought I did it too much though" Jamie laugh like ringing bell and answered to him.

"No, Jack! You did great" with comment like that it brought leaping joy in his frozen heart.

"Hey, it's Jack!" spoke Monty, a blond-haired blue-eyed boy all tall and lanky with big glasses with thick red frame.

"Jack Frost" Caleb who happy to see his good ol friend Jack Frost, the young twin has grown up quite well for fourteen year old and still wears his beanie.

"Hey, dude!" and then there's Caleb's older twin brother, Claude acting cool and all and look exact copy of his brother except for his wild frenzy hair combed back.

"Welcome back, Jack" Pippa who politely spoke to Jack like a lady and she changed a lot more than her friend, her hair is longer that it reached to mid-back and her body has blossomed with nice curve and her chest small but perfect for her age and size.

"Hm! Thought you'll never come because if you didn't I would've pound you to the ground" the ever sweet Cupcake who love Unicorns more than anything in the world, Cupcake is taller than the rest of her friends and her body is still large but showing her curve.

After they greet each other they went to the park where Jack had started snowball fight and made Jamie slip on ice and slid on the street of Burgess, good times that was. They were in debt to Jack for bringing Snow Day on Burgess for they need a break from stressful school and they need much-needed snowballs and fun times like Jack always say.

But there's a matter that need to finish, the ones that will drive them to the wall to the point where they want the ground to split open and let them swallow to the bit of blackness just to get away this never-ending torture…School Projects.

Their projects is due in three days and they still need more time to finish it but all that's going to change when Jack Frost is around.

"Oh~ Jack~" Jamie sang and Jack immediately tensed at the lad's change of tone who he knew what he want.

"Jamie! Don't…" before he can utter his warning it was too late.

"C'mon, Jack! Buddy! My main man" Jaime try to sweet talk him by saying cool name even making himself cool…but it resulted to make a fool out of himself earning a blank stare from everyone around him, Jamie notice the awkwardness in the air that he quickly regain his composer and cleared his throat as he try to hide his embarrassment.

"So what I was going to say is that…can you extend snow day a little bit long?" he persuade as Jack cross his arms and asked suspiciously.

"And how much do you want to _extend_?" Jamie roll his eyes and making an 'umm-ing' sound to make everyone think he's thinking over till he spoke.

"Oh~ I don't know maybe add a few days…or a week!" Jack look at his first Believer with look that says "do you know what you're talking about?" he sigh through his nose and said.

"You know I can't do that, Jamie! I want it to I really do but last time I did that I almost got my ass cooked from that grumpy kangaroo" he shudder at thought he'll never forget the murderous look on his furry face with his two boomerang ready to whack to the next century.

"Aw! C'mon, just one weeks that all I ask you for and it'll be the last time I ask of you again" Jamie pleaded.

"Yeah, Jack!" Monty joined in.

"C'mon, man" Claude exclaimed.

"Please, just one week" Caleb voice his opinion.

"Yeah, c'mon" sweet Pippa said.

"Yeah!" Only a word spoke from cupcake with glare that says "do as I say or I will pummel you", Jack feel a headache coming on he don't want to disappoint them because there are his friends and he couldn't bear to see them broken up if he refuses but he certainly do not want to get Bunnymund angry again for ruining Easter like he did on Easter of 68 he don't want to do that again.

"Trust me I really want to help I really do but Bunny will kick me to the next century if I ruin Easter"

"I'll give you your favorite popsicle you always like" that when Jack's body turn rigid and his mind jump at Jamie mentioning popsicle that he can't seem to resist them and his favorite ones are Popsicle Jolly Rancher those multi-fruit flavors are the best, it's so good that you can't help but to want more of it and it's one of Jack's weaknesses. He glare and pout at Jamie for using such a trick on him he guessed he learned that from him, clever kid.

"Fine~ one week of Snow Day and that's that"

"Alright! Thanks Jack, you're the best" Jamie whooped along with the others who cheered too.

"Yeah yeah" He muttered but utter a small smile on his face he hate to admit it but he's always a big softie when come to kid's happiness it bring joy in his heart to see a kid happy especially his Believers.

"Hey, why don't come over to my house! All of us are going to play some video games, what do you say you're game" Jamie invited Jack to come over and Jack shook his head.

"That sound like fun but I promised North to help him with his Christmas preparation, check list and whatnot but next time will hang out, okay" he promises to Jamie and his friends that he will hang out with them and smiled when he see their faces brighten.

"Okay, we'll see you around soon" they waved goodbye as they walk away.

"Have fun and maybe you can get your alone time with Pippa~" he sing along in last verse and caused Jamie to blush beet red and sputtered nonsense.

"What…what are…no…I and she…we…shut up" then he took off as Jack wintery laugh echo and fly through the sky and gray clouds to reach to his destination, North's Workshop.

He watches as he fly pass the continent, over the blue ocean, then the icy tundra where everywhere he looks ice, snow and frost are everywhere and then right there, straight ahead North's Workshop stood out on icy landscape greeted the young Guardian.

Jack sped to the Workshop and once he see the door only a few feet away he call the Wind and with that the Wind pushed the door and thus enter Jack Frost frosting the floor and laugh merrily as his way to say hello, now that what we call a flashy entry.

He chuckle as he rest his crooked staff on his shoulder and walk around just feel like watching as the Yetis working and modeling the toys into perfection that would make every child gleefully happy. As for the Elves their way of inventing is…progressing, apart from exploding things or using themselves as test subject to see if it work only to get electrocuted in the last part. Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw one of those Elves catapult himself just to see how much further he'll go.

When he almost reach to North's room he see Phil the Yeti not working…you probably wondering why Phil the workaholic Yeti is gazing to nothing in particular but Jack smirked knowing what Phil is doing, Phil is not gazing into nothing he's gazing dreamily at someone!

Jack smirked as he found his favorite playmate in this state all vulnerable and helpless and he know why, across from Phil there's a female Yeti is checking on her list and counting all the toys are in perfect order.

Female Yetis are big and furry like the male Yetis but they are curvier, they don't have mustache. This Yeti that Phil is checking out has a honey colored fur as if it hit by the sun it shined golden, and her hair style is long ponytail that reached to mid-back and her eyes are gorgeous sky-blue hue and her name is as beautiful as the upcoming sunrise over the Spring plain, April. And Phil is madly smitten with her ever since North hired her two years ago. Jack widen his smirk as he tip toe toward the back of love-sick Phil, and then he start to hover till his face is inch away from his neck and then.

"ROAR!" Jack's roar made the poor Yeti jump in fright and yell like a girl which Jack double his laughter. After Phil placed his hand on his beating heart as he try to regain his breathing and concerning that his heart will explode from his chest, once he's calm he turn to glare at the laughing Winter Sprite who almost gave him a heart attack. Jack continue to laugh at North's right-handed Yeti before he forcefully grabbed by the tuft of his jacket and pulled him roughly right to an angry Yeti's face who is ready to pound him to the ground, Jack who saw his threatening glare he chuckled fretfully as he spoke to him.

"Hey~ Phil! How's it going…buddy?" Phil only answer it to him by a growl as he shake his fist and grumbled in Yeti tongue with hateful words which only North and Jack understand.

As Phil spit out every word at the disrespectful brat when a soft grunt froze him in his place and his eyes widen and mouth let agape open, he dreaded to turn around but he turn only slightly and flinch of what he see. It's the girl Yeti he hopelessly in love with is staring back at him with her wide blue eyes, she has watched them ever since Phil screamed and watch him on what he's going to do on Winter Sprite.

Phil was wordless at the start then he nervously chuckled as he put Jack down, he turn around fully before her as his finger fidget. He try to explain but no word come out of his mouth as if they are stuck in his throat. April change from surprise to unamused and walk away to return back to her work.

Phil watches and once she's out of sight he sulked into depression. In the background Jack saw this and felt to some extent feel guilty for what he did and decided to speak up to cheer him up and just before he can say anything North came out of his office and his sonic boom voice echo through his Workshop.

"Jack! It's good to see you, my friend" he walk toward Jack with open arms and hug ever so tightly that his bones crack from his strong arms.

"Ngh! N-North…can't…breath…bone…crushing!" North let out a booming laugh and put Jack down as he let out a gasp to let in sweet air and he did not notice from the background that Phil is laughing lowly at the Sprite, lifting his mood a bit.

"So how you been, Jack? Make snowball and fun time I presume?"

"Oh! You know, same all same all. Bringing joy and laughter to the children of the world, had fun with Phil here, didn't we, Phil?" Phil give him his deadpan look before Jack add.

"Yep! Same all things." The jolly man laugh again and tap on Jack's shoulder in friendly manner as they begin to walk through the busy Workshop as they talk about their day.

North brought Jack in his office and Jack never ceased to be awed at Father Christmas's new inventions. Seeing many new model planes fly, cars and trains race, dolls and action figures walking, and the tall Christmas tree stood out the most with gorgeous decoration and illuminating colors from the light bulb, each blinking vibrantly bringing such glow and to be astonished. Jack's smile grew as he gazes when North snapped him out.

"Fruitcake? Cookies?" North asked as he brought two plates to share with Jack except…the Fruitcake is here but plate of cookies are not there, North is confused till he heard a belch from behind him. Both he and Jack turn to see two Elves laying on the ground supporting their bulging belly that they have consumed huge amount of tasty sugar dose. North frowned and begin to say Russian at the two sound very upset but the two Elves are too stuffed to feel guilty about it. North shook his head and before he can apologized to Jack when the office door open with bang and came in Mrs. Clause or Martha.

"Oh! Stop bawling over, man. There's more cookies enough to fill a Russian man's appetite" said Martha a kind woman with her flowing long silver hair that sparkle in the moonlight and she braided to keep her hair away while she's cooking. She is above all the sweetest woman but don't be fooled because she have the strength of a ten Grizzly Bears and she can crush boulder with her bare hands when she's in battle mode but she is an amazing Cook.

"I have freshly baked cookies just for you, Jack. It's your favorite Snowflake Sugar Cookies!" Jack take a look of his cookies and he smile as big as his eyes brighten to see his sweet treat. The shape of snowflakes are truly perfect and beautiful to look at, she topped the Sugar Cookies with blue frosting and decorated with sugary white frosting to make different pattern of snowflake, these cookies look so good that would Tooth scream for cavity.

"Thanks a bunch, Martha" he thanked before he munch his cookie as Martha smile to see Jack moan savoring the flavor of her cookie and happiness in his eyes made it all worthwhile. To Martha, Jack is like a Son to her, a precious and special boy to call her own and Jack feel the same. The Winter Sprite would see North as Father figure and Martha as a Mother, Bunnymund is like a grumpy Uncle while Sandy is like cool, fun-loving Uncle like Jack and Tooth is well more like a weird Aunt.

"Thank you, love muffin!" North spoke as his hand about to grab those delicious cookies when Martha slapped his hand, he "ow'ed" caressing his hand after a stinging slap and look at his Wife with big eyes while Martha narrowed her sternly.

"These cookies are for Jack!"

"Aw! But, Russian flower"

"No! You had your fill but Jack here he's skinner than a twig" She commented and Jack muffled in protest and goes saying that's not true while his mouth is full with crumbs.

"And beside Jack need to have more meat on his bones if he want to impress some girl!" Martha added which result Jack cough and spit what's left of the Sugar Cookie, he intake the air as much as he could before he spoke.

"Geez! Martha, you nearly give me a heart attack!"

"Yes! Jack, don't you see? Your heart longed for companion and that's why your heart attacked!" he gave her 'are you kidding me' look before he avert his gaze to North giving a silent message 'is she serious?' and North just shrugged. Jack sigh as he message his forehead and said.

"I appreciate the thought, Martha. But, C'mon I'm a Guardian now I won't have time for relationship" Martha scoffed and said.

"Eрунда! There are time for relationship, you just don't know where that special someone is? I mean when the last time you had a relationship?" she asked while throwing her arms up in the air whereas Jack gave her a deadpan look before he answered.

"Last time I checked…I died a virgin!"

"You know that not what I meant" she sigh and look at him with soft gaze.

"I want to see you in love, Jack. Love is greatest thing of all and you will know that this person is the one and you'll feel it right here" she pointed where her heart is as Jack romaine silent.

"You'll heart will bump so fast that leave breathless, your eyes will be glued solely on the one and you'll feel like the whole world you know it doesn't exist anymore except you…and the one!" after he end she gaze dreamily, remembering her young time when North is a charmer and romantic in heart. North gaze lovingly at his wife before he tottered his way to her and wrapped his arms around her snapping her out of her dream and look at him with the amount of love that never died over millennia, North kissed fully on her soft lips tenderly.

Jack smile gently at loving couple and thought what Martha have said but it's been three hundred and five years living alone and he would think he should find the one that Martha is talking about. Now he don't want to brag but he is attractively handsome that caught many female Spirit's eyes but he didn't feel anything from any of them.

Maybe he should take up Martha's love advice but he quickly dropped the idea when he see North and Martha are kissing passionately and he lift her up from the ground and continue kissing her, he silently gagged and quickly escaped or he will be blind if he stay any further. He banged the door close and release a sigh before he chuckle and shook his head at the two.

Then a mischievous plan formulated in his head as he chuckle haughtily as his eyes glitter with mischief. While North is busy making out with Martha ;along with Yetis are busy he could sneak in and see the new toys that North been working on and refuse to let Jack to see it till Christmas time and now he get to see it, the Guardian of Fun ride on the Wind and fly to the Toy Room leaving frost patterns on the floor.

* * *

A Bermuda Triangle or Devil's Triangle known to mortal is a place of no return, many ships have sailed through there only to disappear under mysterious circumstances that no one why or how. However what mortals don't know this that the Bermuda Triangle is known to all Spirits alike but no one dare to go there for reason they don't want to speak of because of the horrors they wish to erase from their mind. The reason is what lay in the Bermuda Triangle is a small island that no mortals knew is there reside and guarded by the invisible force that cause the ships disappearance and on that island they are no greens, no living creatures, no life there, it is nothing but a dead wasteland.

But there lays in the middle of uncharted Dead Island a stone tablet with Greek Mythology writing inscribed thousands of years ago and on top of the stony tablet a large vase is as large as a small human and chained around by something is stronger than iron and that's a Moonbeam holding the vase tight never to be unchained. The entire vase is colored in deep black color like the color of endless darkness that creeps in your skins and encircled around the vase with precious gold, real gold color is truly a sight but the drawing on the painting is unspeakable terrifying.

Creatures are like nothing you've seen in your nightmares, they are creatures of all things evil, it painted on the vase with every creatures of every shapes and sizes, they are black as the night, claws that could tear you apart, fangs that could rip you from your bones, it has no form of whatsoever but they are dangerous as they are deadly. This vase with evil creatures painting is what mortals thought is an urban legend but to Spirits they know what it is, this is Pandora's Box.

The very box that unleash the world and plunge into a never-ending nightmares by those evil beings. Appreciatively it was stopped and the creature trapped within the Pandora's Box for over a thousand years and it will remain that way.

Suddenly, a black sand appear from the ground and shot up to the sky, swirling around as it flow slowly to the ground and it's forming into what appear to be a person. Finally the swirling have done and out it came Pitch Black walking elegantly as he strap his arms on his back with devious smile.

After five years trapped under his own fear he's finally free and ready again to bring the world back to the Dark Age that once he call home and so he devise a perfect plan for not only bring back the Dark Age to its former glory but to put an end to the Guardians once and for all, all he need is a little help.

He stopped in front of Pandora's Box and suddenly the box start to rattle sensing the Boogeyman's presence, Pitch place his cold gray hand on top of the box and the rattle stop and Pitch start to caressing it like caressing his child.

"Easy, my pets! Very soon I will set you free from your prison and together we will destroy those Guardians!" at the mention of the name it rattles again and shrilling sound to add, swore vengeance on the Guardians who imprison them.

The King of Nightmare grinned dreadfully as he let out a laugh for this time he will win and the Guardians will lose and Man in Moon will fall.

* * *

There you go, guys. Chapter two so please don't kill me because you need me alive if you the next chapter posted so see you all next time in RotBTD: Element of Seasons.


End file.
